


Friendship is magic

by thunderybee



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Genji Shimada, M/M, Top Jesse McCree
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderybee/pseuds/thunderybee
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Genji Shimada





	Friendship is magic

1.

麦克雷看着沉默不语的青年，思索怎么去搭讪比较好，他尖尖的头盔饰物看起来就像萎靡的小耳朵，麦克雷觉得自己简直像是要去踢一只伤心欲绝的小狗崽一样罪恶，上头可真给他留了个棘手活儿。

他想了想自己老师当初头回遇到自己是怎么搭话的——哦，他没跟自己说话，那个一脸凶相的男人冷淡地瞥了灰头土脸的麦克雷一眼，跟电话的另一端说，杰克，我捡了个落单的傻逼。

麦克雷拧起脸，尝试把手放在机械青年的肩头，手心里温度很低的金属在轻微发抖，一阵怜悯涌上他放荡不羁到四仰八叉的心脏。

源氏凝视着场外严密而冷漠的防御网，他还不能很好地控制自己的人工神经系统，博士建议他应该多去外面走一走，不过看起来，他们似乎并不想让他走太远。

麦克雷偷偷摸摸扒开训练场的门缝时他就发现他了，牛仔自以为的蹑手蹑脚并不像他想象中掩藏地那么完美，毕竟受过系统暗杀格斗忍者训练的人是他。他的同事看起来就像他念书时想给他递情书的小女生一样扭捏了半天才过来搭着他的肩，不幸的是后来他才发现那情书是委托他转交给他哥哥的。

2.

“我是杰西·麦克雷。”

“我知道。”

“你好像一点都不惊讶？”

“……”

齐格勒博士曾在他病床边——更精准的说法是，实验台——大发雷霆，她甚至气得头发都没有别得像平时那样得体而整齐。

“谁再让麦克雷那个混账叼着烟进实验室还点燃了数据册我将拒绝在他下次体检中使用麻醉剂！”

温斯顿博士对此附议。

3.

“你确定？”源氏再三询问他，语气确实是真切的担忧和犹豫，“我是说，我……毕竟已经不是人类了。”

“你胸膛里砰砰跳的那玩意儿难道还含硅胶吗？”麦克雷把烟头灭在墙上，射击训练场边的莱耶斯跟见了鬼一样瞪着那个烧焦的黑斑。

“没有，不过这只是唯一剩下的器官……”

“那就得了，”麦克雷打断他，“你不过就是个愣头青的新兵，来吧来吧，我不会手下留情的。”

他感到一阵迷惑的视线从模糊的绿色细长传感器中投到自己身上，不由得挺了挺胸膛，像一个熟练的拳击手一样摆开阵势，“让你瞧瞧西部牛仔的厉害。”

源氏没什么反应，甚至有点想笑，但他实际上已经没有笑的能力了，实验室里还没有给他编上这道程序，或者也许只是他们觉得这无关紧要。

“请指教，”忍者微微鞠躬，“前辈。”

麦克雷不得不说那温文尔雅的恭敬让他很受用。

然后源氏打断了他的肋骨。

4.

“我说什么来着，”他听见莱耶斯气急败坏打电话的声音，“我捡了一个傻逼，你也捡了一个。”

5.

他想说这不关源氏的事，是他自己愣头愣脑要去领教一下传得神乎其神的日本武道，但是他们按住了疼地动弹不得的麦克雷，说，我们只是发现他的运动系统需要适当的限制和妥当的修正。

修正个屁，麦克雷在心里默默诅咒，齐格勒果然心狠手辣没给他麻醉剂，你们不过没把他当人看，那小狗崽子是我们的战友不是什么活体武器。

当他挣扎着要起来去拯救无辜的机械青年时，姗姗来迟的博士才一针镇定剂扎进了他躁动不安的血管里，模糊间他感到一只手按在他额头上，像某种沉甸甸的安慰和允诺。

“没事的，杰西，”莫里森沉稳的声音落到他意识朦胧的大脑里，“交给我们。”

“你真要去因为个不清不白的小子折腾到上面去？”莱耶斯问他，“我以为我们的落在他们手里的把柄够多了。”

“你不干？”

“放屁，”莱耶斯瞪了他一眼，“你别想把我落下。”

6.

“大家打算给你开个庆功宴，”麦克雷抱着手臂斜靠在门边，“而你打算一声不吭拍拍屁股扬长而去。”

源氏整理行李的动作停了停，又继续把书放进了箱子里，那是一本诗歌，“我原本想在路上给你发个短信，而且庆功宴不会开的，相信我，没人想庆祝儿子干掉自己父亲这种东西。”*①

“你没有干掉自己父亲，你只是终结了他的罪恶，”麦克雷指出，“或许很伤人，但他的死跟你一点关系没有。”

源氏站直了，他柔软的人造肌肉组织顺畅地支撑他沉甸甸的头部转过来看着麦克雷，多年前那种模糊又迷茫的视线又回来了。

半响，他说，“那么，”源氏哗啦一声把行李箱合好，“你还不大了解我，麦克雷。”

“东方人大多很念旧，特别是他们已失去的东西。”

“我没法放手。”

7.

“听着，源，”麦克雷牢牢地扣住他的手腕，那里的缝隙随时可以打开，里面塞满了能要他命的暗器，“我是你的朋友，一直是。”

“他们不在乎，这没什么，但你不能就这么把自己也当成用完就扔的枪一样，老天爷你又不是被捏在莱耶斯手里。”

“杰西，”机械青年打断了他的唠叨个没完，翻转手腕握住他的手，“听着。”

“我从来没轻视过你们珍贵的友谊，”他低低的声线像慢慢浮起气泡的啤酒一样在麦克雷胸膛里翻腾，“你们……对我来说很重要。”

“非常重要。”

“所以我得离开，我可能是岛田家最后一点残余的象征，留在这儿只会成为莫里森长官被攻击的把柄，”源氏看着他，“暗影和本部间的冲突已经开始明目张胆，我不能再给指挥官增加负担了，他曾经救过我，而我始终记得这一点，即使他自己都忘了。”

“我不会忘记你们，忘记你的，好吗？”

麦克雷盯着他头上尖尖的那部分，迷迷糊糊地点点头。

他还是对小动物心软得没办法。

8.

“这个世界需要英雄，”屏幕里的温斯顿扶了扶他可笑又亲切的小眼镜，“那么，你来吗？”

9.

“那么，你来吗？”麦克雷问。

源氏看了看闪烁不停的通讯器，他不用打开就知道大概是奥克斯顿连珠似炮的恳求。

“我们需要你，源，”他想象中英国好姑娘亮晶晶的眼睛眨了眨，“在门禁之前快回家！”

“大概吧。”

麦克雷得意地笑了笑，“我还以为你会心心念念，耿耿于怀。”

“我是很念旧，但并不代表我会一直活在过去。”

“我想……大概是……也许有人会需要我。”

“你呢？”

“唔，”麦克雷再一次看了看拨快了的时刻表，“几个钟头足够再买张回头票，绝对来得及。”

“我会期待见面的，杰西。”

麦克雷听着青年低而柔和的机械嗓音，那种喷香的啤酒花泡泡又温柔地填满了胸膛。

“我也是，小狗崽儿。”

麦克雷把手机还给老夫人，并且夸张地握住她伸过来接电话的手翻过来吻了吻手背，老夫人捂住嘴笑出声。

“哎哟，”她把手机放进碎花小包里，“可真是位绅士，小伙子，你看起来心情很好，女朋友？”

“唔，”他敞开手搭在椅背上仰躺着，“是要去见个朋友。”

END


End file.
